Kimmy's First Kiss, the sequel!
by HanSoloIsSoCute
Summary: Jesse is having strange reoccurring dreams, could his memory be coming back? Does he remember kissing Kimmy? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WAITING FOR! FIND OUT!


**Ok because you guys wanted an update so bad, here ya go. But this is it, unless one of you comes up with an idea I _can't _resist no matter what. Which I wouldn't put past you guys. ;) Things got more out of hand in this chapter than I expected, I'm not sure if I should bump up the rating or not, you be the judge.**

* * *

The rolling of thunder echoed in his ears, the crashing of lightning flashed in his vision, he could not move, he could not think. He held someone in his arms, kissing them fiercely as his mind raced in spirals, his world winding around the moment that still haunted him. A moan came from one of them, neither of them caring who. Suddenly there was a sharp pain, a gasp, and everything was immersed in an inky blackness that seemed to smother his soul.

Jesse screamed and bolted upright in his bed, the rather familiar feeling of emptiness filling his heart. He threw off his hot, sweat-soaked sheets and looked around his dark room. Another dream. Not different at all from the others that had been plaguing him since... He frowned. He could not remember, every time he tried to travel further into what brief memory he had of the moment, the blackness would clutch him in its bleak grasp once more. The emptiness, the frustration of uncertainty. Perhaps it _was_ just a dream, perhaps nothing had really happened... But how could that be? What memory he did have of it was so vivid, so sharp and clear. The woman's lips, slight body held in his embrace... The soft smell of roses.

She must have been someone beautiful. Someone close to him, but yet so far, as if it were someone he had been emotionally feuding with for years. He could tell that from the feeling of release from pent-up passion, the desperation in his roaming hands, his heart beating wildly... And then it had happened. Everything disappeared, went blank it one loud, shaking clap of thunder. Another frown graced his face, the witness of some bitter thought or memory. Someone had come out of the attic with him, someone he knew... He had even said their name. But he had been so confused, so out of it... Who had it been? The answer failed him, his mind refused to go back any further than his dreams would allow him.

He sighed and drove his hands through his disarrayed hair, pastel moonlight leaking through the window to paint his face. He couldn't sleep now, he knew he couldn't, he had tried. After the dreams, sleep simply would not come. He would lie there for hours, praying for daylight and peace of mind, both seeming as far away as the woman in his dreams... He shook his head as if to fling away the memory, but wishing to hold on to it at the same time. He got up and stumbled about his room, fumbling for his robe. It wasn't where he left it; he hadn't even used it in the past couple of days. He continued to look for it in the dark, unwilling to turn on the light because of the headache he knew it would ensue. He folded his arms and looked around, completely puzzled. He was fairly neat and his room was small enough, why was it he simply could _not_ find one damned piece of blue cloth? And he knew for a fact he always kept it in one place. _Well crap. Now I have to go get another one from the_ _attic._ Jesse thought to himself, annoyed. He flung his door open and began to make his way to the attic...

* * *

Kimmy Gibbler sat at the Tanner's table, tired and miserable. She was spending the night again because her parents were out of town, and they still didn't trust her to be home alone after that open party... She shifted and pulled Jesse's robe tighter around her waist, smiling softly at the touch of the soft, light blue cloth. The past few days had been so hard. Just being around him was impossible, it hurt so bad that he didn't remember... and probably would suggest they "forget about it" if he did. She blinked quickly and leaned her head back, frantically trying to hold back the tears. She couldn't sleep anymore. She couldn't believe she used to sleep better at the Tanner's because Jesse was there, now _he_ was the reason she was sitting here, wide awake.

She stood up and went back upstairs, deciding to try again to sleep, knowing it was going to fail before she even attempted it. She paused at the attic, her thoughts lingering back to Jesse...

_Her heart was pounding as though there were colliding airplanes in her chest, ever nerve in her body cried out for attention, her hands shook. It was not happening. It was not possible. Jesse was holding her in his arms, returning her caresses instead of stiffening or pushing her away. He seemed desperate, dazed, and confused as she..._

She shook her head, running one hand through her hair. She knew she couldn't sleep; she might as well wallow in the memories. She opened the attic door a crack, and slipped inside.

Jesse fumbled about the attic, looking for a suitable robe. He turned on a small lamp, surveying the silent room. He felt something strange, unsettling. He always thought the attic was a bit creepy, but seriously, he was a grown man; why did he feel so uneasy? He gave up on the robe and went to leave, but his foot bumped something and sent it rolling into the glow of the dim light. He squinted and bent down to examine it, picking it up to hold it directly in the light. It was a round, glass object. It was sharp at the base, obviously having been broken off from the rest of the sculpture. He looked closer, and cursed. It was the head of his favorite Elvis figurine. Someone had broken his glass Elvis. He hurled the small crystal across the room, and watched as it shattered against the nearest wall. Than suddenly, something snapped inside.

"_I just found my favorite Elvis figurine, I'm gonna try to climb up there and get it..." he explained as his arm left her, much to her disappointment, and he began his descent to the top of the shelf. The wood cracked, causing Jesse to lose his grip and tumble to the attic floor. He muttered some obscenities and brushed himself off, preparing for his next attempt._

What? Where had that come from? The memory flooded his mind, and there was more...

_He slowly, carefully wrapped his arms around her, almost afraid she would pull away. He deepened the kiss, the tension melting away as he pulled her closer to him. The kiss began to grow in intensity, the passion building with each touch, each caress. He stroked her hair gently with his right hand, his other pulling her as close as he could bring her. He bent his head sideways for a better angle, his hand moving now to slowly caress her face._

That was more than what had been in his dreams, it was before... what? Who was it? Why was he kissing them? The girl, he knew her, but he couldn't see her face, couldn't get a good look. He rubbed his throbbing temples and inhaled deeply, trying to calm his mind. Why was he remembering this now, here? Why hadn't it come to him in his dreams? He looked up and stared out the window. The thunder rolled, and he knew. The attic. He had kissed someone in the attic! It had been raining, lightning... thunder... something had hit his head. What? He looked down and saw glass shards littering the floor. Could he have been hit by the glass Elvis? He was hit with something during the kiss, so... If he _was_ hit by the glass Elvis, it would prove he was kissing the person whom had been helping him retrieve the figurine from the shelf... Who?

Suddenly the door cracked open, and a figure slipped inside. Jesse blinked to adjust his eyes to the bright light flooding in from the hall, trying to recognize the person. _Gibbler._ Oh crap, he really didn't need her sarcasm right now. He rolled his eyes and looked away, "Gibbler; could you just leave me alone right now?" he asked, avoiding her eyes.

"So you're back to calling me Gibbler, huh?" she asked, almost in a whisper.

"What do you mean, 'back' to calling you Gibbler? I call you Gibbler all the time." he said, his brow furrowing. He wanted her to just leave; maybe if once she did he could concentrate, and try to piece his memories together to figure out who he had been kissing.

She bit her lip, and shivered a little. "Yeah, you're right Jesse."

It flashed again.

_She rolled her eyes and stomped over to him, her hands on her hips as well, "Whatsamatta hair-boy?"_

"_As long as I'm calling you Kimmy you might as well call me Jesse huh?" he asked mock-sweetly._

It was much shorter this time, but clearer. He blinked and shook his head, had he really said that? He looked back at her, she was turning to leave. She was wearing his robe, he was about to mention it when his memory flashed yet again.

"_Hey egotistical hair-person," Kimmy called, taking off his robe. "You want this back?"_

_He flinched, "No, that's ok, it's yours."_

And again...

"_Hey Kimmy!" he exclaimed, nudging her._

"_What?" she asked, her head snapping up._

"_I just found my favorite Elvis figurine, I'm gonna try to climb up there and get it..."_

The memories were coming back much faster, sharper now. Everything was coming together. He held back a gasp when he realized the truth, in that instant he knew exactly what had happened. His mouth went dry, his heart pounded as though it were threatening to burst from his chest. _Oh my God. Oh my God. I kissed Kimmy. How in hell..._? Why _would I kiss_ Gibbler? Maybe it didn't happen; maybe it _was_ just a dream, as he had told himself a thousand times... He had to know. "Kimmy wait!" he called after her, realizing she already out the door and halfway down the hall. He caught up with her and grabbed her by the wrist, spun her around to face him. She looked confused and surprised... and was it possible he saw the tiniest glint of hope in her eyes?

"What?" she asked, not making any effort to free her wrist.

"I-I need to know something," he stammered.

"Again, what?" Kimmy asked, now slightly pulling her wrist away, but not making any real attempt to retrieve it. Jesse looked around and bit his lip; the hall wasn't exactly the place to ask something like this. Plus, any moment Danny could come skipping along in his midnight-cleaning-frenzy, both hands filled with cleaning products and dust-buster clamped between his teeth. Sheesh, the man was a like skinny hurricane of tidiness. "Come on," Jesse said and quickly pulled her back into the attic. He shut the door firmly behind them and turned back to her. She looked at him expectantly, but confused. Maybe she had no idea what he was talking about, maybe he was going to look like a total idiot if he asked her this... But there was no turning back. He was going to look even more stupid if he didn't ask her now. He looked down and inhaled, and looked back up. "Kimmy, I... I've been having... dreams. Well not memories _per se_, flashbacks if you will." he said nervously, flipping his hair out of his face. "Of-of you and me. In the attic, um..." he trailed off, and their eyes met.

Kimmy immediately looked down and began to fiddle with the trim on the lamp-shade. "So?"

"_So_... are they just dreams, or memories?"

Kimmy didn't answer; she opened her mouth as if she were going to do so, but seemed to think better of it. She looked away, her hair falling to shield her eyes. Ok, if she told him the truth he would probably just be disgusted, horrified, or... what? How else could she expect him to react? She could tell him nothing happened, but that would probably ruin any chances she would ever have with him. If this was even indeed a chance. It could be a confrontation, where therefore he would demand to know why she had leapt upon him and ravished him. Jesse tended to stretch the facts. She sighed; there was no easy way out. Maybe if she stalled long enough he would forget again... or she could hit him on the head with something. That seemed to work.

Suddenly Jesse stepped forward and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Kimmy, what happened!" he snapped. Nothing. Not even a squeak or peep. "Dammit Kimmy, what happened?" he demanded loudly, shaking her slightly.

"Nothing!" Kimmy yelled, trying to yank free of his grasp.

"You're lying!" Jesse yelled back.

Kimmy's eyes welled up with tears, she looked away quickly. "Fine. Something did happen, but it _was_ nothing, it was an accident—" she choked on an almost-sob, and one single, crystal tear slid down her face. "Just forget about it ok?"

"I've tried! Not happening." Jesse answered, his gaze unwavering. "I guess if you won't tell me... than there's only one way to find out."

Kimmy's head snapped up, eyes widened, shock and disbelief painting her features. Before she could protest, Jesse yanked her close, and in one fluent moment, their lips collided. He pressed her hard against him, his hands tangled in her hair. She responded eagerly to his advances, she could almost feel the heat radiating from his body to hers. She didn't stop him as his hands traveled from her hair to her neck, her neck to her arms, the small of her back... it was all a blur of lips, hands and passion. She ran her hands over his taut muscles, touching him still feeling much like touching the stars. Jesse wasn't exactly being gentle, but that didn't bother Kimmy at all. He raked his soft lips over hers, his hands returning again to become immersed in her hair. She kissed him harder, deeper, her hands splayed out on either side of his face. She disregarded reality as the heat and passion drove her on, a knot in her gut twisting painfully with each heart-pounding second. She could no more escape from the tight circle of his arms than she could escape from an army of steel horses, not that she would ever want to move from where she was right now. She felt paralyzed, as though someone else were controlling her body. Jesse kissed her harder, his tongue pushing past her lips to devour her mouth. Her tongue twined with his, her arms snaked around his waist. The world as Kimmy knew it had ceased to exist, and the shards of what was left of it spun in maddening circles of flying hands, lips and lust. Her heart beat widely, she grew warm and frantic, and her brain seemed to have shut off, nothing mattered any more, nothing at all.

They broke apart for a moment, gasping. Jesse shook his head in amazement, "Have mercy," he breathed. Kimmy blushed becomingly, looking down to avoid his eyes. Jesse smiled and reached past her shoulder, "If you don't mind," he said as he flipped the lamp off, bathing them in the blue light of the moon. His lips recaptured hers, his hands slid from her hair back to her neck to fumble with the buttons of her shirt. He quickly grew impatient and irritated with them and ripped her shirt open, muffling Kimmy's soft protest with his pressing lips and caressing hands, she didn't know he planned on going that far… His hands now slid over her smooth, exposed skin, his heart thumping faster with each second, everything was moving too fast... But somehow not fast enough. Kimmy's hands began to remove his t-shirt, slipping over the toned muscles of his chest. Jesse scooped her up and slowly lowered her to the floor, his soft lips never leaving hers. Jesse's lips left her for a brief moment to pull his t-shirt over his head and throw it across the room, but he quickly bent over her again to kiss her feverishly, feeling as if he could not breathe without touching her. Kimmy arched her back and his nimble fingers began to work on the clasp of her bra...

"What... the hell... IS GOING ON HERE?" a sharp voice shouted.

Jesse and Kimmy's heads both snapped around to regard Danny, having yet again walked in at the wrong moment. Dang, did his luck suck or what? Jesse licked his lips and scratched his right sideburn, franticly wracking his brains for an excuse. How in the world was he going to explain straddling Kimmy Gibbler in a dark attic with his hands up her shredded shirt? If he got out of this one, it was going to go down in the history books. "W-well ah, you see Danny... Kimmy and I were... were... Oh no we weren't!" he exclaimed, jumping off Kimmy, his eyes scanning the room for his discarded t-shirt.

"Right," Danny said sarcastically, folding his arms and rolling his eyes. "Then what _were_ you doing?"

"We were cleaning," Kimmy spoke up from her rather undignified place on the floor. She quickly got up and closed her shirt, not being able to remember _ever_ having been _quite_ this embarrassed in her life. "Yeah, that's right, cleaning. We couldn't find a rag so, ah, we were going to use my shirt, but the buttons wouldn't come open so we had to rip it." she explained, smiling desperately.

"Hmmm, that still doesn't explain Jesse being on top of you." Danny pointed out.

"You're right... it doesn't." Kimmy admitted, biting her lip and glancing at Jesse, pleading for him to come up with something.

Jesse shrugged helplessly, and turned back to Danny. "Ah well Daniel that was just an accident. A _cleaning_ accident." he explained lamely.

"Oh, ok, cool." Danny answered and went skipity-hopping off in search of dirt.

**Jesse**: Thank God he's so dumb.  
**Kimmy**: Stupid too. Wanna go back to making out?  
**Jesse**: Oh, yeah, sure.

**THE END** (For real this time)

Hugs and love, Jasmine Larson


End file.
